elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. All of the username you copy and search it to visit their channel. Australia New South Wales State of Australia '' *Alex Stanton *Joshua Crook/crookj21 *Jaymie Treadwell *Oz Elevatorman *Bryan R South Australia ''State of Australia '' *austelevators (Samuel Hill) Victoria ''State of Australia *OZ Elevators Bangladesh Dhaka Capital Region of Bangladesh *Papia Sultana Belgium Brussels Capital Region of Belgium '' *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown * Matt Flaten Bulgaria Sofia ''Province of Bulgaria *BulgarianLifts **Elevators in Bulgaria Canada British Columbia Province of Canada *ElevatorsAwesome *elevatorfan559 *Kira1106 *TheElevatorGuy87 * Tepedelen67 *UpLift Vancouver (formally elevatorman191) * Vancity Elevators *VancouversLocalNerd Ontario Province of Canada *gooperone *ELEVATORS AND NORTH AMERICA *ONElevators (formerly DieselducyCanada) *osterman9439 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev *Jeromee Porter Quebec Province of Canada *MysticMTL * The Montréal Elevator Channel (formelly edou5000) New Brunswick Province of Canada *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador Province of Canada *MrVideodude709 (Jarod Hickey) Unknown *BigElevatorDude707 *É. M.C.N. *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Coquimbo Region and Santiago de Chile Regions of Chile *crazyliftlady.Chile Democratic Republic of the Congo North Kivu province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo '' *North KirvuElevators Denmark Greenland ''Autonomous region of Denmark *Søren Hvilsom Region Hovedstaden Region of Denmark *ATITANIC1992 Finland Finland Proper Region of Finland *Finnish Liftours *Mikey84 Uusimaa Region of Finland *Elevators N' Escalators *kaakkuri86 *Windeelv20Now known as FinnishLiftFilmer1993. France Brittany Region of France *lloyd999ify Poitou-Charentes Region of France * Ascenseur Max Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Region of France *Fabien Pitorre Rhône-Alpes Region of France *The French Elevator Channel Germany Berlin City state of Germany *Windhund27 *Klingl3r Hamburg City state of Germany * PostTower (since 2014, before from North Rhine-Westphalia) * Old Lifts Modern Lifts North Rhine-Westphalia State of Germany '' *G&M Lifts *Lucky Bulb *Verschiedene Zug- und Aufzugsvideos ''(formerly known as Schindler7000) *Sven Schmitz Unknown *ELEVATORMUSEUM *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew * TheElevatorfreak97 *PPGCSuicide Greece Central Greece Region of Greece * MissSnoopy862 (now'' tomasxouliaras) Unknown *ConoTube Hong Kong ''Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *GeorgeMak23081993 *hauszeching0408 *HKBFC 香港機研頻道 *hz6761 *SimonChau1993 *TTElev *verylike1 *Vincent561967 *Like it at most Hungary Unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður Constituencies of Iceland, all of these users bellow are from a city known as Reykjavík, Reykjavík is in both Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður. *Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali Province of Indonesia *IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874) West Java Banten Province of Indonesia *Dion Daniel Jakarta Capital Region of Indonesia *Amadeoz Amigos Entertainment Production (formerly Kevin Amadeo) *Amarvasandani *AudioAnimatronic1874 Elevators *HeinsInLifts IndonesianGuy *Muhammad Haykal Haykal *JC95 Lifts Productions *JS98 Production (formerly Jimmy Santoso) *Jeremia Pakpahan *Orisa's Elevatour (formerly oracleorisa, then Orisa Pradito) *Rafi Daniswara *Rainer Benedict *Ray Krislianggi *Satrio Nareswara Wrihatnolo/amrsatrio *Singgih Kurniawan *Sumosoftinc *TG97Elevators *TheKentaro Light *Yeni ApriliaAlso known by his real name Zidane Hamad. **OtisLift1974 Central Java Yogyakarta Province of Indonesia *Fdhil Kuk Unknown *Brian Prahasto East Java Province of Indonesia Surabaya Capital of East Java *Dimas Erda WM *Eiffel Vale. *Reza Tanaka *Wildanaditya Wildanaditya *harsya javier South Sulawesi Province of Indonesia *Fadil Elevator's Israel Central District District of Israel *Noam Zehavi *ISRAVATORS by Roybar Tel Aviv District District of Israel *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *Maalit72 Italy Naples Comune of Italy * Elevators from Italy By Kevin Salerno Unknown * De Amicis Luigi Japan Unlike elevator filmers in other countries, they don't have a main city to film elevators. Instead, they film elevators in all over the country (Due to convenient public transportation). *1998Sazanami *Another425 *Another437 *Asuna324 *bullettrainn700 *chima0523 (momokyu) *E231joban *elegolico (elegolico@無期限活動休止中) *elevatorboy1000 *eleveboy0809 *ERITETSU MOVIE CHANNEL *Kanagawa2002 *keikyuline *Kinopiko1995 *K8reshiram (ElevChannel By Reshiram743) *Lausanne5874 (MARINE's MV Theater) *mohito2012 *Motoki のエレベーター動画館 *MrTakasaka *NESPC *night0224 (Romy's MOVIE WORLD) *nobutyannnobu (Akb1831) *parara111 (秋田市応援tube) *pochichiaki *ryu0183 (north eagle) *StoneGod *TAISEI TV !! *TheTakasakaelevator *tsubame0800k *tomueki *shoujirow *soudayou2525 *uwakuse *uwakuse2 *WhiteCamome 885-SM6 *yhyukun (Y.H) *yosshiydsno1 *yuzuremo0903 (TACHIKAWA-M922) *エレドラ6200 TM (Eledora 6200 TM) *尾粉素戸野 (Okomototono) *和宜桜田 (Kazuki Sakurada) *泉北3000系/Semboku3000kei *鉄エレチャンネル (Tetsu Elechannel) *フレッシュマリオ (Fresh Mario) *ポケモン・鉄道マニア (Pokemon tetsudō mania) *山本諒介 (Yamamoto Ryōsuke) *レナード社長の鉄道＆エレベーター館 Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang State of Malaysia *klvncw *Khaw Wen Kern Elevator Channel Kuala Lumpur 1 of 3 Federal Territories of Malaysia *MrElevatorKing Negeri Sembilan State of Malaysia *UnnamedExtraIsBack *smexduck123Currently known as OtisElevatorGuy1. Selangor State of Malaysia *Edmund Liew Kelantan State of Malaysia *Star Asia Elevator (formerly CKS Channel) Malta Sliema town in Malta *Fabien Pitorre Mexico Quintana Roo State of Mexico *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) Federial Region of Mexico *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Brabant Province of The Netherlands *Elevators Online (formerly DutchElevatorChannel) North Holland Province of The Netherlands *ricohallo22 *DjFadeout *Hans v Lunsen. Overijssel Province of The Netherlands *dykodesigns2yt Emmen Province of The Netherlands *hollevators dutch elevators Limburg Province of The Netherlands *ElevatorStars - New Zealand Wellington Region of New Zealand *Alex Ellis (The ALEX ELLIS Channel) *WaygoodOtis Taupo Region of New Zealand * The NZ LIFT CHANNEL Christchurch Region of New Zealand * Lambda Lifts NZ Norway Nordland County of Norway *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk Unknown *123Truls123 *TheEcoDiscComeBack *dngunder Philippines Manila Capital city of the Philippines *Joseph Paul Odulio Poland Greater Poland Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *97Office Masovian Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *Komunikacja Windowa *MariuszPamNow known as MPXD Studio. *Autumn81702 *Warszawskie windy Łódź Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *Dwa Dwa TV *MariuszPam Unknown *wolski603 Republic of the Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Republic of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Republic of China Taipei City Capital Region of the Republic of China *Pietro Pecco Russia Moscow Federal City of Russia *RussianElevatorFilmer2000 Unknown *444666qaz *Андрей Георгиеш *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha Serbia Vojvodina Autonomous province of Serbia * Elevators in Serbia Singapore This country is also a city. *7367Network YouTube *airulqaiz *Alexander Yap *Arif Nasrul *ArifN1424 *Christopher Thian *circleline28 ( elevator Videos discontinued in 2015) *ElevatorFanSpartan *ghg749 *justinpeng1998/Shaun Kong *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *mailerdiablo *MistaSGW *Mitch Soh *Ralph Oii (now stormblade123hsm) *thespeedhacker00 Slovakia Unknown *richieselevators South Korea Seoul Special city and Capital city of South Korea. *Leeporta *plc6463 *이동우 *조민상 *소형완 Unknown *RhapsoDJ *T3-GL *Winverlog Youtube *Windows 10 Spain Andalucía Autonomous community of Spain *beltransgful Catalonia Autonomous community of Spain *Alvaro Garcia *Marko Martinez Basque Country Autonomous community of Spain * Vasconium Sweden Gävleborgs län County of Sweden *hissen12 Västerbottens län County of Sweden *MindusMOD109 Jämtlands län County of Sweden *RidDarEn 1449 Skåne län County of Sweden *hisstrollet Stockholms län County of Sweden *RailCarADDE *ESweden by Emerald MC *Dextrem Teknik Sweden *Autotransporter (Formely known as Stamsite111) * MrTrainFrog Västra Götalands län County of Sweden *Arbiter50 productions *KONE 2001 *MrMorrify Switzerland Vaud Canton of Switzerland '' *TDSS3697 Ticino ''Canton of Switzerland '' *Misha Gianoli Unknown *251Aloha *macinthosh13579 (Manuel Ammann) * BxD97 Thailand Bangkok ''Capital Region of Thailand *Bally Elevator *CBD Tourist Elevators *Jessy Tribanyatkul *MelvinMan10 (MelvinMan10 Elevators) *Nicky Wedemeyer *NingSama1vs100 (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) *Supakard *Tamovie1975 *Vicharn Sae-tang *Watsitthorn *อภิมุข สุขจิตธรรม Nonthaburi province of Thailand * Oak TheElevator Hunter (Formerly Oak Rattasin Pawantapong) Chonburi province of Thailand * CBD Tourist Elevators Udonthani province of Thailand *worapot25 (iBallUD Channel) *Khup Pfeifer Ratchaburi province of Thailand * Steve Frame Phitsanulok province of Thailand * Mhok Chalermluk Lock Ch Unknown * วรกานต์ ปิ่นทอง * GamerKid 12 Turkey Istanbul Province of Turkey *Turkish Elevators United Kingdom British Virgin Islands Overseas'' Territory of the United Kingdom'' *rocheso England Country The United Kingdom's subdivisions of England,Scotland,Wales and Northern Ireland are countries in the same sense as States in the United States,Provinces in Canada ect. but are not Sovereign States. . of the United Kingdom *benobve *BefaceComputing * callow5 *elevatorlover123 *elevatorman765 *faberoony90 * funcik1 *George Pake * HN02 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *JoshuaTheMacUser *KoneliftmanUK *Kone MiniSpace *konemseries12 *leethomas84 * LIFT Channel *Liftdragonuk *liftfan3 * Love Lifts *mrmattandmrchayElevator mechanics *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *Tom's Lift and Escalator Channel *Top Level (Retired) Isle of Man Crown Dependency the United Kingdom *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland Country '' of the United Kingdom'' *nathanandrews100 *nirtrainman *PINKHORSEY Productions *jonmontrainman Scotland Country '' of the United Kingdom'' *Anjasomc *ElevatorsInScotland Wales Country '' of the United Kingdom'' *coolsputnik United States Arizona State of the United States *azcade101 *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX *stevethemeave45 Arkansas State of the United States *neaelevator California State of the United States *alpaljl *appledude1221 *Benjevator *ElevatorNut13 *FujitecElevator *JonathanElevator29 *Multielevatorman *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *Traction151 *upanddownadventures *vief86mo *WestCoast Elevators *ElevatingSoCal *Jowevator 3219 Connecticut State of the United States *airplanegod *NewEnglandElevators (formerly cartoonyboy) *jaemre288 Colorado State of the United States *87Kefka (Colin Comer) *Elevating Denver *Elevator Central Hub *kc0eks *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR *PiccioneR1 Delaware State of the United States *ilovelife4510 Florida State of the United States *cannycart *O Town Elevators *TazWorld *tjs468 *Floridian Elevators *Seminole Elevators and Fire Alarms/Elevatorman227 Georgia State of the United States *ems318 *musicfreakcc Guam Territory of the United States *VSBrownBoy Hawaii State of the United States *John Petit ('' Illinois ''State of the United States *Airtranlover *TheElevatorPlanet *Theodore Pfeffer Maryland State of the United States *JoshCraver9000 *ElevatorMan5482 Massachusetts State of the United States *[[balarick|balarick (Sam Sitar)]] *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 Michigan State of the United States *TrueWolverine87 *Techfreak415 *Kyle Dick Minnesota State of the United States *Elevator5519 *mschafe132 *mz5879 *Northland Elevators *pokemonelevator Mississippi State of the United States *Brock's Sketchbook Missouri State of the United States *TheElevatorChannel Nebraska State of the United States *Star City Elevators *TheBenOyler * Shihtzu Fan * Geoffrey TheSkyTrain Boy New Jersey State of the United States *ChrisiPodHelp101 *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp New Hampshire State of the United States * KONEelevatorman111 * lirrvids New Mexico State of the United States *ArtiePenguin1 New York State of the United States *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 *suejoshappy *tjs468 * NewYorkElevator North Carolina State of the United States *ElevatingPirate *Riley ElevatorFan *TJElevatorfan North Dakota State of the United States *mspairport man Oregon State of the United States *Cherry City Elevators *Crazyboy72375 *Elevating_Oregon_since_2015 *Andeson *Massimo Greco *ElevExplorings by RileyElevators *Michael Vecsio Ohio State of the United States *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorMan85 *Escandelev *OtisElevatorFan *starbond6 Pennsylvania State of the United States *owenhinton *Elevator3322 *elevatorfan3344 (now PAelevators) *patricknedz *elevatorgolfer2 *AlleghenyElevators Puerto Rico Territory of the United States *arthurkrug South Carolina State of the United States *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 (now TheElevatorGeek) *escalatorgeek881 *TheElevator&AlarmGeek Rhode Island State of the United States *Schindler Elevators Tennessee State of the United States *Bluff City Elevators , Memphis Texas State of the United States *alexmcferren * AmericanLifts * anthony020501 * Briceno2003 * CaptainElevator42189 *elevatordude3308 *gluse *hcp051000 *JimLiElevators *xducy * ttngidoc * texas elevators garage door opener Vermont State of the United States *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *jaemre288 Virginia State of the United States *22408aaron *Appalachian ElevatorsOriginaly from Southington, Connecticut, and formerly known as shsav2012. *DieselDucy *HiFiAndElevators22 *TheLilRubix1 *thewildeeper Washington *pnwelevator Washington D.C (District of Columbia) Federal Region of the United States *elevatorman138 Wisconsin State of the United States *bearlovesox *lormarina *tmittel54476 *WI Sirens And Elevators Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *elevatorgeek1234 *Thenewvideos6 Vietnam Hanoi Capital city of Vietnam *Alex Schiavone *SmileHay 1504 *BP03 Elevators Dormant/Former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and have retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. Some of their channels have closed down or have become delinquent; others have kept their channels open and continue to upload non-elevator related videos. See also *List of YouTube users who filmed Skyscrapersim videos Notes Category:Lists